J'onn and Emma: Slice of Life
by Fira Wolf-Hunter
Summary: Sequel to Becoming Human, Becoming Alien. This isn't really a direct sequel, just a random series of events that happen after the first story. These events don't go in any particular order, and I'm making them up as I go along. Have fun reading! I'll try to stick with mainly funny things, but don't trust the genre categories completely. Rated M for sexual situations and language.
1. Chapter 1

_J'onn and Emma: Slice of Life_

_One_

Emma gasped in pain, surprise, and pleasure, all at once, digging her fingernails into J'onn's back.

_Emma_. His deep caramel voice went through her mind like a warm breeze, distracting her from the first few moments of pain. She gasped again at his voice. He had never said her name like that. She looked up at him, into the red-gold of his eyes.

"Y-yes?" she asked, momentarily forgetting that she too could speak in her mind and that he would hear her.

_Focus on me._

She gave a shy smile. "I am."

He chuckled, the sound reverberating around her mind and causing a shudder of pleasure to travel up her spine. He took a breath afterwards, keeping his eyes on her face, and pushed a little farther in, just to test it. He watched as her eyes closed, felt her begin to tremble. But he was not afraid, because he could hear her thoughts, and she was thinking only good things, despite the twinge of pain he knew she still felt.

_Let me take you into my mind_, he murmured, his voice trembling in a way it never had before. He paused for another slow intake of breath, feeling a warmth and a tightness down below that he had never felt before. Well – once. A long time ago. But this was no time to be thinking of his Martian wife.

She only nodded, burying her face into the crook between his neck and his shoulder. And suddenly she was no longer lying on a bed in the Watchtower. No. All of her senses seemed to be in different places at once. Back on the bed, her eyes were wide open, as were J'onn's, even as he began thrusting…

_Emma heard singing. Martian singing, mixed with English. The melody was haunting, despite being so fast-paced. It sounded like chanting. Somewhere else, her eyes were watching as Mars was overtaken by dust storms the color of rust, the wind gusting across the flat expanse at hundreds of miles an hour. Her sense of smell seemed to be in a rose garden, the smell of fresh flowers everywhere. Vaguely, she wondered where this memory was coming from, and J'onn told her even without speaking that he had been overwhelmed by the scent of roses the first time he had gone to a rose garden on Earth. Meanwhile, her taste buds tasted something that was somewhat floral. Honey? Yes, but lighter in flavor. She wondered what it was, and suddenly, she was brought back to the present._

She moaned in surprise and pleasure as all of her senses came crashing back down to Earth – so to speak, and she realized what she was tasting. J'onn was kissing her, mouth open, tongue flicking across hers. She dug her fingernails deeper into his back. He had never kissed her like this. And all the while, she felt him thrusting, ever thrusting, and at some point she could take it no longer, and threw her head back to let out a cry of pleasure.

_She was seeing the universe all around her, from space. The stars were bigger than she had ever seen them, as were the planets. Over someplace else, her ears were hearing the sounds of birds chirping in a forest, calling to each other, and at the same time, a creek rushing nearby. She tasted an Oreo, fresh from the package. And she inhaled the scent of – J'onn. His smell. The smell of something earthy and green, like soil or a garden, mixed with something a little spicy. Cinnamon, perhaps? And the smell sent her back to the present moment._

"J'onn!" she gasped, feeling the thrusts continue. They were picking up speed, and above her, she could feel his chest rising and falling quicker and quicker.

_Emma,_ he said, and the sound made her shudder. His voice was deeper, huskier. And it trembled on her name.

She wrapped her legs around his waist without knowing she was doing it, which caused him to look down at her in pleasant surprise. He brushed the hair from her face, and she pressed her cheek into his hand, and then pulled him down toward her so that there was nowhere that their bodies were not touching. She pressed her lips to his, and parted them, hoping desperately that he would use his tongue as he had before. He chuckled into the kiss, and this time, the sound reverberated throughout her _own_ body, because they were so close to one another, and she shuddered with the feeling. And then his tongue entered her mouth, and she was gone.

_She heard the ocean slamming itself into the cliffs, the constant sound of the waves moving in and out. Much like the thrusting she could still feel._

Her body clenched, and she held onto J'onn even tighter. "Oh God! J'onn!"

"_Emma!_" His voice was in her mind and aloud, which sent a shock to her core. She took her face away from the crook of his neck and looked him in the eyes. They were wide, as were hers. And she knew what was happening, for both of them, right then. She began the moaning, gasping, desperate noises of a woman on the verge of orgasm –

_And suddenly she was falling into them – his eyes. She was falling down into a pool of red-gold, amber liquid, her body submerged in a warm, wet substance. Back on Earth, in the bed, J'onn made a noise she had never heard him make before. A long, low groan. And then her body writhed beneath his, calling his name, pulling him closer, and she had never felt a greater physical pleasure than the pleasure she was feeling now. And suddenly, he was there with her, in the pool of amber liquid. And he went to her, and wrapped his arms around her._

And she blinked, and opened her eyes to the feeling of lying on top of him, on his chest. His arms were around her. His breathing was steady, as was hers, though it still trembled every now and then. She looked up at him sleepily, and he smiled at her.

_Sleep_, he said.

And she dropped her head back down onto his chest and was gone in a second.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew. So this was a long time in coming. Sorry for the wait, guys. Don't really have a plot for this story, which is why I called it _Slice of Life_. This is just going to be a collection of little events that happen to J'onn and Emma and the rest of the Justice League. Hope you guys enjoy! And you're welcome for the fan service. And before anyone asks, NO SHE IS NOT GETTING PREGNANT. That is all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry this second chapter is so short and so long in coming. To be honest, my life has been super busy recently and I totally forgot about this. I also originally didn't intend for this to be a sensual chapter lol. I wrote it in like five minutes, so bear with me. I personally liked the direction it took, as you don't often get to see J'onn in this sort of light. He's often quite serious, so I was trying to make him less so. I hope you guys like it. I'll try to upload another soon.** **Also, feel free to leave suggestions for stuff, since this is literally a no-central-plot story. If I like an idea enough, I might just use it! ^_^**

* * *

Two

_Oreos_

J'onn was alone at last with the second love of his life – a package of Oreos. His first week after finally blending into Human life properly had been spent trying all different kinds of food. He had a love of Indian food, especially, as it was spicy, and he enjoyed the tingling, burning feeling on his tongue. But his go-to treat, as well as his guilty pleasure, was Oreos. He didn't even dip them in milk. He didn't see the point of ruining a perfectly good cookie that way. Though, at the moment, as he held onto the two sides of the cookie, twisted, and pulled them apart gently, he wasn't necessarily even thinking of the Oreo itself.

J'onn, you see, had found out the night before that Emma quite enjoyed feeling his tongue inside of her most secret of places. And as he slowly licked the Oreo cream from the chocolate cookie, he imagined it was, instead, her. A small smile twitched at his lips at the memory of her sounds, her writhing, and the feeling of the sheets tightening as she gripped them…

_I – I can hear everything you're thinking_, Emma suddenly thought to him, and her inner voice was higher pitched in embarrassment.

With a grin that he was sure to show her in his mind, he said in turn, in a voice as smooth and deep as warm caramel like always, _I know_.

He was about to go back to slowly and seductively licking away the cream from the cookie, when Batman chose that time to walk into the room. J'onn did not even bother to stop what he was doing, and even went so far as to make a very low, "_Mmmm_..." in his throat, being sure to keep the amusement off of his face as he did so.

And without another word, Batman turned on a heel and left.

After which, both J'onn and Emma – who'd had a good view of what was happening from J'onn's mental images – burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Suddenly had muse again. Get ready for the fluff! This is for my readers. :D**

* * *

_Three_

Emma stood there in the rain, watching as the rose's petals were hit again and again with water droplets. She and J'onn were out here – soaking wet – somewhere where no one else could see them, so that he could be in usual Justice League outfit. The rain also concealed her tears, the tears she cried in joy as she held her face in her hands and watched with sudden elation as he slowly dropped to a knee.

He said something unintelligible, and for the first time in a long time, she had no idea what he meant. Her eyebrows scrunched, and though she still cried, she managed to get out a, "What?"

He smiled at her. "I just asked if you would marry me in Martian."

She laughed and choked on a sob at the same time. "You should really teach me to speak it some time."

"Some of the words are unpronounceable in English and require muscles and mouth parts that humans do not possess."

She realized then that she had not answered him, and he was getting soaked down there on one knee, but she couldn't seem to get that one word out. Instead, she asked, "Is this how Martians propose to one another?"

"No. This isn't even close to the way I would be doing it if you were a Martian."

"How _would_ you do it if I were a Martian?"

"Well, first of all, I wouldn't be offering you a ring."

"Why are we speaking out loud?"

"I don't know. It seemed more appropriate for the situation."

"Well, stop it. I don't like it when my mind feels empty like this. I'm so used to you always _there_."

J'onn smiled at her again and stood up.

_Wait!_ Emma said, in her mind. _I haven't given you an answer yet…_ She fidgeted nervously.

_Our minds are constantly linked, Emma. I already know your answer._

_ I'd still like to say it._

He took a step forward and leaned down so that their lips brushed. _Then say it._

Emma felt her heart pound in her chest from his closeness. Both aloud and in her mind she spoke the word she was so desperate to speak: _"Yes."_

She felt his lips curl up into a smile, and then he kissed her deeply. She felt their mutual desire for one another, but it was cut off almost instantly. He pulled back a little and took her hand, to slide the ring onto her finger. The jewel he had picked out – or _whatever_ it was – was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was small and perfectly round, like a marble, and when one looked at it, there seemed to be an entire _universe_ inside of it. Emma could see stars and galaxies and suns and planets and they twinkled and shined with a bright glow.

_Where did you get this?_ she asked, staring at its surface.

He chuckled. _It's a long story._

Emma felt the tears well up in her eyes all over again, the realization hitting her. She hid her face in his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

_Where would you like to have the wedding?_ he asked gently as he held her.

_ I – I don't know. Where _could_ we have it? It's not like the whole world can know we're married. Remember what happened to my mother? She was kidnapped because that maniac found out about us being together and wanted to hurt you. So, wherever we got married, it would have to be somewhere secret._

_ Not really,_ J'onn said slowly. _I can shapeshift, remember? I could take on whatever form was necessary so that we would blend in._

_ But if we were going to do that then you'd have to change your _name_, too. Or else we would be lying on our marriage license, and I'm _not_ doing that._

_Hmm…_

Emma had a sudden idea, and she looked up into his face with an excited glimmer. _J'onn…?_

_ Yes, Emma?_

_ Could we… maybe… have the wedding somewhere _not_ on Earth? I mean, you and the rest of the team go off to different planets all the time, don't you?_

_ We could, I suppose. Though we would have to find a planet that was similar enough to Earth's to allow you and anyone else there to breathe and otherwise function properly._

_ I'm sure there are plenty of places like that, though. Aren't there?_

_ Mm. Alright, let me think on it for a while, and I'll see what I can come up with._

_ Okay. And J'onn?_

_ Hmm?_

_ I love you._

He planted another kiss on her lips, this one softer. _I love you, too, Emma._


End file.
